


Digital Arts inspired by TV characters II

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: Digital Arts inspired by TV characters [2]
Category: Bull (TV 2016), NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Thumbnail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Digital Arts (thumbnails) inspired by Anthony DiNozzo from NCIS and Jason Bull from Bull, both characters played by Michael Weatherly.





	Digital Arts inspired by TV characters II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> This is for cutsycat's birthday. She suggested me that prompt. I hope she will enjoy the thumbnails as much as I had fun doing it.

Digital Arts (thumbnails) inspired by Anthony DiNozzo from NCIS and Jason Bull from Bull, both characters played by Micheal Weatherly.

There is no stories related to these thumbnails, then you can imagine any kind of stories you want with it. ;)

For writers out there, if you are inspired by them, please let me know because I can turn the thumbnails into bigger artworks that can be used as covert arts.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
